dreadcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Donate
How to Donate: With the amount of requests, We have received about donation options, we have decided to throw up a link for anyone wanting to donate to the upgrade, maintenance, and future of the server. Donations can be in any amount, and are by no means required. These donations will go to helping support current daily costs of bandwidth, and hosting costs as well as future hardware upgrades and maintenance. You, the community make this server possible. Click Here To Donate! be sure to include your in-game name in the paypal comment box! Donation Table: Donation rewards are subject to change. Donators will keep core benefits + new benefits if a change occurs '$20 - Tier 1' ★ Red forum name, Red ingame name ★ Residence Plots. *4 16x16 ★ Citizens! NPC. *Trader. *Get your NPC from the Donate1 NPC at spawn. ★ Virtual Chest. *3 chests. *Workbench. *type /virtual for list of commands. ★ No cooldown time on Teleporting. ★ Unlimited homes! ★ Access to /stack. ★ Ability to hide your account from Live Map listing */dynmap hide */dynmap show ★ Wear any block as a hat! */hat while holding an item. ★ RideThatDragon *type /dragon and mount a dragon! ★ MobRider *Ride animals! Right click on animal with a saddle. ★ Deathchest — Double! *Carry 2 chests instead of 1 and you’ll drop a double chest! ★ Kit *1 Iron Sword *1 Fortune 3 Diamond Pick *Full Iron armor set *50 Gold Ingots *Go to /spawn The NPC quarter, click the signs next to the Donator NPC's. '$35 - Tier 2' ★ Red forum name, Red ingame name. ★ Residence Plots *4 16x16 ★ Citizens! NPC. *Trader. *Sentry. *Get your NPC's from the Donate2 NPC at spawn. ★ Access to all warps */warps to list available warps */warp name to warp. ★ Access to most Craftbook IC's and commands ★ Portable workbench! *Type /workbench to open it! ★ MobRider - Ride monsters! Right click on a mob with a saddle. ★ Colored chat ★ Kit -- 1 Diamond Sword *25 Gold Ingots *4 Creeper Heads *16 Ender Pearls *Go to /spawn The NPC quarter, click the signs next to the Donator NPC's. ★ +All tier 1 perks/kits! '$50 - Tier 3' ★ Red forum name, Gold ingame name. ★ Residence Plots *4 20x20 ★ Citizens! NPC. *Trader. *Sentry. *Blacksmith. *Get your NPC's from the Donate3 NPC at spawn. ★ Ability to place lava from buckets! ★ DynMap Markers *Create markers on the dynmap. */dmarker icons - To view a list of icon names. */dmarker add (name) icon:(name of icon) ★ Random Teleport */randomport ★ In-game nickname. *We require your nicknames to be similar to your username. *Example: Username1234 can be Username or User. *Not: Bunnyfeet as your username, and your nickname being HardcoreRockerFace ★ MobRider. *Ride players! Right click them while holding a saddle. */mob go distance - Instructs the mob you are riding to start moving in the given direction. *Direction: north, northsouth, south, etc. or abbreviated n, ns, s, etc. ★ Powertool! */powertool (command) while holding an item. That command will not be bound to the item until you "/powertool" *Ex: /powertool town spawn while holding a rose. From now on, when you left click with a rose, you will teleport to your town spawn. ★ Kit *1 Diamond Sword * 25 Gold Ingots *1 Fortune 3 Diamond Pick *Full Diamond armor set *Lava Bucket *Mob Spawner'' (These must be placed by a staff member. They can not be placed next to another spawner. You can choose between Zombie, Skeleton or Cave Spider.)'' *Anvil *Go to /spawn The NPC quarter, click the signs next to the Donator NPC's. ★ +All tier 1&2 perks/kits! If changes occur to donation amount/rewards list, all changes will be retroactive and members will receive the new benefits. Item Donation List: Separate from the above donation levels - This is NOT included in the above donator lists * Soon to be implemented. Web interface menu for individual items which will be low cost one-time purchases. Category:Info Category:Server